


The New Boys in Town: The Quadruplets With the name 'Yu'

by Michio_Mokota



Series: The magic girls and boys of arczexal [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 19:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10225226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michio_Mokota/pseuds/Michio_Mokota
Summary: It was just a normal start to the school day, but then four boys show up claiming that they new in town. They seem fairly normal, but could they be more then they act?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm jumping around again. This is closer to the beginning of the AU to be honest, but it isn't to hard to understand. So lets try to continue this thing
> 
> Notes:  
> Like always Zexal II and Hope Zexal are Second and Fourth

It was 30 minutes til their first class. Second and Fourth were sitting in the courtyard where they seemed to almost be bickering.

“Are you sure you’re okay? You seemed so sick earlier.” Second just nodded her head.

“I promise you, I feel just fine. I just have to be careful with what I eat. Stop worrying.”

“How can I not be?” Fourths voice seemed to raise as she spoke. “You’re weaker now, and if I’m not careful you could get hurt. I can’t let that happen.”

“I’m not that weak, and we have a few months anyway.”

“But-” Second cut her off. 

“No but’s. Listen to me, okay?”

Fourth opened her mouth to object her but they were both distracted by a sound of a motorcycle. Several other people heard it to and started moving to the gates to see, since they weren’t a common thing in that part of the city. 

Second went to see too, with Fourth trailing behind, mostly because they associated motorcycles with the gangs they had fought in the past.

The bike came around the bend, and it was an odd thing to see. It was white and blue and bulit like it was made for racing, but there was a sidecar attached it it. And, somehow, there were for people on it. The driver, someone in the sidecar, and two who seemed to hold onto the back of it.

“Look’s like a bunch of idiots.” Fourth said under her breath. Second shot her a look and then turned back to the bikers. 

They came up to the gate and the driver lifted his visor to see the group in front of him.

“Wow, looks like we drew a crowd. Woops.” He said with a laugh. 

Fourth pushed her way to the gate and stood before him.

“Hello, are you lost?” She question while looking him straight in the eyes, which she noticed where teal.

“Oh, yeah we are.” He scratched his cheek. “Do you know where Heartland academy is?”

She nodded.

“Yes, you’re at it.”

“Oh. Ha, I told you I could find it!” He looked to his passenger. 

“Yeah, but you were wrong the first two times.” He sighed. The diver stuck his tongue out at him and turned back to Fourth.

“So, um, how much time till class starts?”  

“About 30 minutes.”

“Oh, we better hurry.” He pushed his visor back down and smiled. “One more question, where’s the main office?” 

Fourth pointed and said, “Go that way, take another left, and it’s the first.”

He didn’t say anything else as he put the bike into gear and took of in the direction she pointed.

One of the boys on the back turned around and waved.

“Thanks for the help!”

The crowd started to disperse and Second went up to her.

“What strange boys.” Fourth said without much thought.

“I’d say,” she grabbed her partners and and started bringing her towards the school, “I wonder where they’re going to park that thing.”

* * *

Fourth was sitting in her first period, a math class. She wasn't paying much attention until teacher was pulled out of the room. Everyone looked around some what surprised, and a little interesting, hoping that it meant the class was over. But then, to to the disappointment of the class, he stepped back in.

“So apparently we are getting a new student today.” The teacher said boredly, while looking at the paper in his hand. A boy walked in and stood next to him. “Tell them your name, and maybe a little about yourself, if you want.” 

He nodded looked over the class.

“My named is Yuri Sakaki. I was at LDS, but something happened so me and my brothers ended up here.” Yuri said.

“Brothers? So there’s more of you?” The teacher asked.

“Yeah, and we’re quadruplets, so we’re going to be in the same classes, most of the time.”

“Just wonderful.” He looked down at him. “Will you care to explain why you’re not in uniform for me?”

Yuri looked down at his jacket and shrugged. “Well, we moved so fast that we couldn’t get new ones for here. So, I wore my old one, well, we all did.”

“I see. Alright take a seat, there’s a free one by Furoa.” And then he turned back to putting up notes on the board. 

He sat down next to Fourth without another word and brought out a notebook.

“So, where you the one in the sidecar, or one of the two on the back.” Fourth whispered, not even looking at him. He gave her a side glance and smirked.

“So you were the girl form this morning. Well I guess I should have noticed with hair like yours.” She frowned at that comment.

“It’s not as strange as your’s, or those eyebrows of yours.”

“Wow, low blow.” He said with a chuckle. “Also, I was in the sidecar.”

* * *

“So, did you get a new classmate?” Second said when she sat by Fourth for lunch.

“Um, yeah, how did you know?”

“Well, my class got three new boys, and they said they had another brother, so it was just a lucky guess.” She smiled.

“Oh, I see. Well then your guess was right.” She opened her lunch and stared at it for a moment. “So how are those three? Nice? Or are they assholes, because that one I have…” Second cut in.

“Oh they’re okay. There’s Yuya, he has red hair. He seems very nice, also I have a feeling he’s the oldest. I don’t know why, just feels like it.” Fourth nodded. “Then Yugo, his hair is blue. He was the one driving that bike this morning. Oh, and then there’s Yuto, with black hair. He’s been very quiet so far. He reminds me of like, an emo kid.” She laughed at that.

“Interesting, well at least they’re nothing bad like what I thought.”

“Oh so you were thinking the same thing too?” Second asked.

“Yeah, I mean, I’m so used to those gangs riding motorcycles, I swore they were trying mess around with the nice part of the city.” She crossed her arms and sighed. “And I wasn't in the mood for a fight.”

The boys came into the room, talking about some nonsense. The one Fourth guessed was Yugo scanned the room, and when he saw her he smiled and walked over to her.

“Hey, thanks for the directions this morning. I swore we were going to be late.” He said happily.

“Oh, you’re welcome,” She said, slightly taken back by him. “So, you found everything just fine then?” He nodded.

“Yep, aha, but I guess they would have been okay if we were late, but still.”

“Understandable.”

Yeah.” He looked around the room again and the looked back at her. “Um, is it okay if we sit here?”

“Of course!” Second said, not giving Fourth a chance to say anything.

“Thanks.” And they sat down across from them.

“Um, so, what’s your names?” Yuya asked.

“I’m Sera,” Second said.

“And I’m Furoa.”

“Nice to meet you then!” Yuya said with a smile. “Well then, mine is Yuya, and this is Yuto, Yugo, and Yuri.” He said, going down the line.

“Thank, though I was told already,” Fourth said glancing to Second, who was enjoying her lunch.

“Oh, my bad.” Yuya laughed awkwardly. 

“It’s fine.”

“So where you really all born together?” Second asked suddenly. 

“Uh,” he seemed surprised at the question but then he just laughed it off. “You heard that already? Let me guess, Yuri?” Fourth nodded. “Well there’s no reason to deny it. I guess it is something you don’t see often.”

“Indeed. You’re poor mother.” She said jokingly, yet something about the way she said it showed that she meant it.

“Well, she managed well, I promise you that.”

“So why did you move here?” Second asked, changing the subject.

“Um, something to do with work, right?” He looked over at Yuto, and he nodded.

“Yeah, work, that’s what we were told.” 

“How interesting.” Fourth said

* * *

The girls were on their usual look out, through Fourth seemed a little distracted.

“We can leave if you want. Things have been slow, so getting off a few hours won’t hurt.”

“Please stop worry, okay? I’m not even a month in and you act like I’ll break under the slightest pressure.” Second said wearily.

“But it could happen any day you know.” She put a hand on her shoulder, but looked away when she spoke. “And remember, you talked me into it, so of course I’m going to be like this.” 

Second when quiet for a moment and then got up.

“You have a point.” She smiled, “I guess it’s good you’re like this, but please, don’t worry too much. For me, okay?”

“Hm, fine fine. I can’t say no when you look at me all cute like that.” She tapped her nose and then turned back. “Alright, let's see if anything will happen.”

Then there was a ringing sounds few a few buildings away. They jumped from the rooftop to rooftop until they stood on the building the ringing was coming from. 

Only to find their enemies already taken down.

“That was easy,” They heard. 

There were four boys standing over the robbers. They wore costumes similar to the girls, and masks that hid their faces, besides one who had on goggles instead.

“Hey hey, Clear Wing, take my picture. I want to remember our first take down here.” The one in goggles said. 

The one that they guess was Clear Wing took out his phone and snapped a picture of his partner just as the police showed up.

“Who the hell are you kids?” One asked as he got out of his car.

The boys seemed to jump into some route, as they stood in line in attention.

“We are the new heros of your city!” The one in goggles stated. He then bowed.

“Odd Eyes!”

“Dark Rebellion.”

“Clear Wing!”

“And Starving Venom.” The other’s followed in suit of him.

“The new Magic Boys of Heartland City!”

Fourth gripped the ledge she was leaning on.

“New heros? What the hell does that me? We’ve been here for years now!” She took off for home, and Second followed after.

“Are we being replaced?”

**Author's Note:**

> Another small note, The girls 'real' names are Sera and Furoa. But that's only used by people who don't know their magic girls.  
> That'll be explained later.  
> Also for those who want to know what they boys, kinda look like look here. [ Yuya, Yuto, Yugo, and Yuri ]


End file.
